Сток Сити: хроника
1940-е Bolton Wanderers - Stoke City - Cup - 09/03/1946 Tragedy hits an FA Cup tie between Bolton and Stoke when a wall supporting fans collapses at Burden Park. The collapse crushes spectators and sparks a stampede which kills 33 people and injures more than 400. // BBC 1980-е Blackburn Rovers - Stoke City - 28/03/1986 A GANG of soccer hooligans laid siege to a Blackburn pub and caused more than £1,000 worth of damage. The Stoke City supporters rained house bricks through the windows of the Brewers Arms, Great Bolton Street, while terrified drinkers dived for cover. Landlady Mrs Margaret Rothwell, said: "It was terrifying. There were full bricks coming through the windows and glass flying everywhere." // Lancashire Evening Telegraph 1990-е Birmingham City - Stoke City - 91/92 http://img277.imageshack.us/img277/4172/birminghamstoke912dpb2.jpg http://img519.imageshack.us/img519/1775/birminghamstoke912ehx6.jpg http://img519.imageshack.us/img519/28/birminghamstoke912fjs4.jpg Stoke - Birmingham 10/01/98 http://www.ultrasworld.com/st_bi78.jpg Stoke fans staged a pitch invasion at the Britannia Stadium after Birmingham City thrashed the struggling Potters 7-0. England: Thugs' hi-tec guide to soccer battles - 20/08/1999 SOCCER hooligans are using an internet site to arrange fights on match days in and around Preston North End's Deepdale ground. A site set up by notorious soccer hooligan Paul Dodd - who boasts to be the country's number one football fighter - is being used by Preston's fighting factions to arrange 'dates' with rival teams, both home and away. A number of fights were pre-arranged on the controversial site's message board ahead of last Saturday's clash with Stoke City, including a bust-up in the Bill Shankly Kop. The fight never took place due to a high police presence in the stand. Instead, boasts one PNE supporter, Wigan fans were waiting for the Stoke fans when a group went to Blackpool. Police have confirmed to the Citizen that they are viewing the site on a daily basis in a bid to stamp out violence all together, but added the use of modern technology for criminal activity was of concern to them. Messages on the site currently talk about the Christmas game against local rivals Blackpool, with fans from both sides - arranging times and places for clashes before and after the game. One PNE 'fan,' using the code name Preston Para warns fans of the Seasiders: "You will go the same way as Diana and Jill Dando." Another message, from a fan calling himself PPS 88 warns: "All fans be warned. Come to Preston and endure the toughest fight of your life." Fights are also being arranged in towns around Preston, including Chorley and Blackburn, with opposing supporters. Officers at Preston Police are aware of the use of the internet and are using it to cut out violence all together. PC Philip Billsborough, from the town's football intelligence unit, said: "We have been aware of the use of this site and monitor activity on it on a regular basis. "Fortunately many of the comments are just talk, but we don't take any chances and it is of concern to us." // Lancashire Evening Telegraph 2000-е 2000/01 21 City fans have been arrested in a series of dawn raids in S Wales. - 26/01/2001 Operation Javelin was carried out by Staffordshire Police who also arrested many Stoke fans as well in similar raids in the Potteries. The arrests are the result of months of investigation into trouble at the Brittania Stadium last April. Police have charged 21 Cardiff City fans with violent disorder after a series of dawn raids involving three forces. The arrests were made in the south Wales and Gwent areas in conjunction with officers from Staffordshire Police. They follow disturbances in which 27 members of the public and 12 officers were injured when fighting broke out at a Stoke City - Cardiff City match in Stoke on Trent at the end of April 2000. A dozen detectives have spent the past nine months gathering evidence in Operation Javelin. A further 29 others were arrested on the day for public order and drink-related offences. The fans arrested this week will remain on bail until they appear before Stoke on Trent magistrates in February. In addition, 22 Stoke City fans have also been charged with violent disorder. Police say inquiries are continuing to identify a further 66 Stoke supporters involved in the trouble. Their investigations have included watching hundreds of hours of CCTV footage in order to identify those responsible for the disorder. Trouble flared among Cardiff City supporters at a key relegation match against Stoke. Police on horseback and officers armed with batons entered the ground shortly after half-time. Problems continued outside the ground after safety fences put up to keep rival fans apart were torn down. A massive police operation had been mounted to prevent rival fans from Cardiff City and Stoke City clashing during a key Division Two match. Officers ringed the edge of the Stoke pitch to prevent any risk of trouble after kick-off. Their enforced presence had followed threats of violence posted on the internet between rival fans ahead of the Sunday game. // BBC News Stoke: Soccer thugs banned from games - 07/02/2001 A football hooligan has been jailed for his part in violent disturbances during a game between Stoke and Cardiff. Twelve police officers and 27 members of the public were injured when trouble involving hundreds of fans from both sides flared during the game in April. A***** T******, 22 - who was jailed for six months - was one of 21 Stoke City fans who appeared at court, Stoke-on-Trent on Thursday. Their appearances followed mass disturbances at Stoke's Britannia Stadium. Three police forces - Staffordshire, South Wales, and Gwent - have since been involved in tracking down those responsible. In January, police charged 21 Cardiff City fans with violent disorder after a series of dawn raids. Inquiries have been continuing since the match at Stoke City's Britannia Stadium 10 months ago, during which 27 members of the public and 12 officers were injured. A total of 29 people were arrested at the ground, but video evidence showed that hundreds more were involved. The officers later mounted a series of dawn raids on homes in south Wales and made more arrests. As the Stoke fans appeared in court on Thursday, Staffordshire police travelled to Cardiff to release 64 photographs of others - believed to be Cardiff City fans - who are wanted for questioning. The pictures were taken from CCTV footage shot on security cameras on the day. Two people have so far come forward of their own accord. Fenton magistrates heard that A***** T****** was seen throwing punches in the stadium. After leaving the game he was seen to pick up an object and throw it at mounted police officers. Townley, of Pennarth Grove, Hanley, Stoke-on-Trent, pleaded guilty to two charges of affray and was banned from all league football grounds for 10 years. District Judge Graham Richards, who watched videos of the clashes in court, said the scenes around the all-seater stadium resembled the protracted war which tore apart the Lebanon in the 1980s. He told the court: "There were the most appalling scenes of fighting during the course of the game and along Hartshill Road. "It carried on after the game at a time when people should have been at home. People were throwing objects at police on horses. It looked like the streets of Beirut 10 years ago." Of those who appeared in court on Thursday, 16 were banned from attending any designated sporting event for between three and 10 years. Those sentenced ranged in age from 18 to 40 and included a university student, a store manager and a laboratory technician. The clashes between rival fans also resulted in 27 members of the public being injured and damage running into thousands of pounds to property in the Stoke-on-Trent area. The cases of five other men - all facing charges of violent disorder - were adjourned. // BBC 2001/02 Huddersfield Town - Stoke City - 29/12/2001 Hooligans from Stoke’s "Naughty Forty" and "Under 5's" firms fought Huddersfield supporters throughout the day. In the worst incident Stoke fans smashed up and set fire to the White Hart pub, causing extensive damage. // BBC Stoke City - Everton FC - 05/01/2002 Some 500 Stoke supporters and 100 Everton fans intent on disorder attended this match. But whilst there was trouble at the train station after the game, the heavy police presence prevented any escalation. One Everton fan spent four days in hospital after being bitten by a police dog. He was later charged with a public order offence. // BBC 2003/04 Beerschot - Stoke City - 22/07/2003 friendly match The younger elements of the contingency had it twice with mobs of turks last night. At one stage 60 turks rolled up at a boozer where the lads were located. Not sure of Stoke numbers but it weren't many, so safe to assume turks done their usual trick of cowardly tactics. Stoke held em off well, OB turned up and what should have been a battering turned out to be kept well tight by the smaller Stoke numbers. All lads at the game now, might be more fun and games later tonight. // Stoke Under 5's forum Potters winning fight against hooliganism - 06/08/2003 Stoke believe they are winning the fight against elements of hooliganism ahead of the new season. More than 4,000 City fans have applied to the True Supporters card scheme, which was introduced in February, and vets fans' criminal records before allowing them to purchase tickets for away games. The scheme is already seeing a positive effect, with Derbyshire police happy to allow fans to travel to and from Saturday's opener against Derby at Pride Park as they wish. The positive build-up to the game is in stark contrast to the corresponding fixture last season, which saw strict transport controls imposed on away fans and an early kick-off amid fears of potential violence. "Those who go can look forward to travelling as they wish and watching the game in a proper sporting atmosphere without intimidation or the threat of violence," said City's chief executive Jonathan Fuller. "We are absolutely determined to win our fight against the hooligan minority who have followed the club around the country in the past and tarnished our image and the True Supporters Card is helping us to do that." // Teamtalk Stoke City - Derby County - 10/01/2004 After the game, a short fight erutped, opposing approx 12 Derby youths with the same number of locals. Derby youths have to retreat. // ITK Hunt for soccer violence suspects - 14 may 2004 Detectives have released photographs of several men who are suspected of attacking police officers following a Stoke City football match. Staffordshire Police say the officers came under attack as they tried to maintain order after the Potters' game with West Ham United on 28 April. A number of people who took part in the disorder near the railway station in Shelton have already been identified. But detectives are still trying to find out the names of 10 further suspects. A large number of officers, supported by police dogs, horses and the force helicopter, successfully kept rival groups from clashing after the match, which West Ham won 2-0. Police say the hooligans responsible for the violence towards officers were connected with Stoke City. Detectives have been reviewing hours of video footage recorded during the trouble. Chief Inspector Paul Giannasi said: "We are already planning to make a number of arrests in connection with this disorder, but I urge all true supporters of British football to help us by contacting the football unit with any information they have about those involved. This sort of behaviour has no place in our community and we are determined to identify those responsible and to present them before the court." // BBC News 2004/05 AS Roma - Stoke City - friendly game - 23/07/04 A few skirmishes erupted after the game, opposing some locals with approx 50 Stoke lads. Police forces restored order. // Tifonet + ITK 2005/06 stoke city - queens park rangers (03/12/2005) Six Stoke City fans have been arrested after Queens Park Rangers goalkeeper Simon Royce was attacked on the pitch at Stoke's Britannia Stadium. Stoke City lost 2-1 and Staffs Police said a fight started shortly after the full time whistle at the Boothen End in front of the QPR goal-mouth. No-one was injured but police have been talking to fans, players and stewards. Four of the men were arrested for pitch encroachment and two for public order offences. They were released on bail. Witnesses said players from both sides ran to Royce's aid, but then appeared to wrestle between themselves in the goal net. Stewards also became involved and it was three minutes before calm was restored. // BBC NEWS Stoke fans face life ban (06/12/2005) Fans who ran onto the pitch in Stoke's clash with QPR may face lifetime bans from the Britannia Stadium and beyond. The FA are investigating the incident which saw several fans invade the Britannia Stadium pitch after the Potters' 2-1 defeat with goalkeeper Simon Royce allegedly assaulted. Six men, all from Stoke, were arrested and five were released on police bail "pending further investigation" but a 60-year-old man was charged for an incident outside the stadium. Potters chief executive Tony Scholes said: "A ban may not just apply to the Britannia Stadium, but potentially for other football stadia across the country. The vast majority of our supporters behave very well and are a credit to the club." He added: "We will not let the bad behaviour of one or two individuals undermine all the hard work being done at the club, or harm the good name of the vast majority of our supporters." // TEAMTALK Stoke City - Birmingham City - FA CUP - 19/02/2006 Hundreds of football fans attacked police officers as violence broke out after Sunday's FA Cup tie between Stoke City and Birmingham City. Trouble began at the Britannia Stadium when a group of about 200 visiting fans ripped down fencing separating them from Stoke supporters. As rival gangs left the ground, police faced what a senior officer described as "extreme violence". Several arrests were made and officers are studying CCTV images. Mounted officers and dog handlers were among those attacked by fans of both clubs outside the stadium, and police had to close the nearby A50 as they dispersed the crowd. The match commander, Supt Andy Franks, said: "Our officers prevented serious disorder between the rival groups of hooligans and a number of arrests have been made in and around the stadium. Those officers were faced by extreme violent behaviour from a significant number of criminals. Those arrested will be questioned by detectives this evening and further arrests are likely." // BBC NEWS Police to show Cup riot pictures - 27/02/2006 Detectives investigating violence at an FA Cup tie say they will soon be publishing pictures of people wanted for questioning. Seven people were arrested and one man charged with a public order offence following the match between Stoke City and Birmingham City on 19 February. The disorder between the rival fans started after Birmingham City's 1-0 victory at Stoke's Britannia Stadium. Officers say they are closing in on a number of people they wish to speak to. Members of the Football Intelligence Unit have spent the last week studying hours of CCTV footage and stills. They have made a list of more than 30 people whom they wish to identify in connection with incidents outside the stadium. Officers also wish to speak to another six people seen inside the stadium in connection with racist chanting. Det Sgt Steve Parker said: "The images are being reviewed by officers from both Staffordshire and the West Midlands and a number of people have already been named by officers and will face arrest. "Within the next few days we will be able to publish a number of photographs of other people we need to speak to about the violence and disorder." // BBC NEWS Many charged over FA Cup disorder - 20/03/2006 A total of 39 people have been charged following disorder and racist chanting at an FA Cup football match in Stoke. Police arrested the 38 men and one woman between Thursday and Sunday over the violence at the Stoke City v Birmingham City game in February. All 39, aged from 14 to 56, have been released on police bail and are due before magistrates in April and May. Staffordshire Police said it was one of the largest football-related operations in recent years. Seven of those arrested are from the West Midlands area. The other 32 are from Stoke-on-Trent or North Staffordshire. Detectives had earlier released a number of CCTV still images depicting football fans they wanted to speak to following the disorder. Det Sgt Steve Parker, from Staffordshire Police, said: "This has been the largest football disorder enquiry in Staffordshire for many years. "The disorder in February was a set-back to the fantastic work achieved by working closely with fans and the football clubs. Disorder like that witnessed in and around the stadium a month ago has no place in our community or our football stadiums." // BBC NEWS Category:Англия